Hurt
by Viewing Pleasure
Summary: Okay, basically this is a one-paged songfic using the song by Johnny Cash titled the exact same thing as the story title. Someone mourns at the death of Aerith.


Note: This is a one page songfic using the song by Johnny Cash "Hurt". I hope you enjoy it and, please, be nice; this is the first songfic I've ever written. I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts character, enjoy! Peace out!

* * *

_I hurt myself today_

The pain in the wound on my arm was intense from the battle with the heartless, but I still couldn't forget how killing them was the one thing that brought me closer to her…my love…

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

A few stray tears made their way down my face only to be brushed off by my clawed hands. The truth was I would never see her again…not after what Leon had told me…

_The only thing that's real_

I quickly decided to sew the wound shut, so I grabbed a needle and thread, and after cleaning the wound I began to fix it….

_The needle tears a hole_

The prick of the needle reminded me of the pain the heartless inflicted on me, so even as I continued to work more tears flowed down my face.

_The old familiar sting_

I quickly finished sewing up the wounded flesh, and began to lie down on my back. A thought came to mind; maybe if I went to sleep I'd wake up only to find that her death was a dream. Soon enough sleep came, but my heavy heart had found no relief…I still remembered the battle only a few days ago…

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything_

Yuffie, Leon, and my other friends wanted to come see me, but they knew they would only remind me of her…her laugh…her smile…her funny way of yelling at you…her death was too much for me to bear. After her death anyone but my friends would stay clear of me, fearing the now weary look on my face. They were actually scared of me now…

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away in the end_

Suddenly it came to me…what if I wasn't important…what if I was meant to be sad…maybe it was her way of telling me…nothing I'd ever worked on…nothing at all, not even my sword…was ever important…I'd gladly give everything for her life

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

My friends, they used to rely on me…but now I was as useless in battle as a man on his deathbed. It was all because of the look on her face as the heartless killed her…even though she'd smiled at me…I knew she blamed me for not saving her…in the end I was useless…I couldn't save her…

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

…I was only finding reasons to blame myself…not a good thing could come to mind…

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liars chair_

There were still many things I wanted to experience with her by my side, but the heartless had taken that away from me with only a few swings of their claws…

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

Even though I'd still done many things with her here with me…I felt no love towards those memories…for they were only a sick reminder of the failure I'd committed…

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

I lifted my eyes as a familiar friend put a bowl of food in front of me, and I already knew the hand belonged to Yuffie. Her voice questioned, trying to cheer me up, "Are you going to feel better soon?" No answer came from my lips, I had no intent on speaking…Yuffie seemed a little hurt that I hadn't answered her, so I arrogantly answered, "You've got no idea what it's like to lose someone you love…you've got no right to ask me if or when I might feel better…" She stepped backwards, a little surprised that'd I'd say something so rude and mean…then her eyes started to waver and as she cried she ran from the hotel room Aerith and I had shared.

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

A scream rang out from the entrance to the hotel, a scream from Yuffie's mouth. My spirit quickly came back to me, for the thought that I might actually be able to help her arrived. It was stupid of me to think any other way…but I would still miss my love a lot…

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

It didn't matter, but I knew if I didn't do something she'd be even less likely to live on within me.

_Everyone I know goes away in the end_

At the moment I could've cared less if everything I owned went away, for all I needed was my ability to move and my sword…and the memory of my wife…

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

Others shouldn't trust on me, for it is possible things can go wrong…very possible I knew too well…

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

I dashed out of the hotel room in time to stop a man from shooting Yuffie right between the eyes…his hand then laid halfway across the room…his scream had no effect on me as Yuffie's had. As he ran away Yuffie cried upon the floor in the shock that she was almost killed, and Leon came back soon after to comfort her.

_If I could start again_

Two glances were sent up in my direction…Leon had known what I'd done, and Yuffie was probably still surprised I'd come to save her…I walked out the doors and explained to my two friends, "I will be leaving for the night…going to a special place…but I will be back soon enough…"

_A million miles away_

As I entered my gummi ship with the urn carrying the ashes of my deceased wife which I now intended to bury…I smiled as a stray tear crawled downward…

_I would keep myself_

The tear dropped to the ground with one last thought of how I could've saved her…I spoke aloud, "I would find a way…Aerith…"

_I would find a way…_

* * *

Well I know, really depressing, but hey, life's not happy all the time. This song really speaks to me, and makes me cry almost every time. Thanks to Johnny Cash you're able to read this songfic. Just in case most of you couldn't figure it out, this is from Cloud's POV. Please, R&R, because I would really like to know what people think of my first songfic. If anyone's confused at all, just ask me in a review, and I'll try to e-mail you with an answer when times allows. 


End file.
